In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,879, a time indicating device has been described containing one or more endless indicating belts which carry indicating means thereon that define three or more equally spaced segments of said belts, the belts being mounted and driven by motive means such as a clock motor so that the indicating means thereon are visible through viewing areas in the face of the time indicating device in superposed relationship to the indicating means.
This type of time indicating device is unique but there is still room for improvement in the structuring of the device, particularly with regard to the assembly and accessibility of the various components.